


The 2nd of May

by Celinarose



Series: The Forgotten [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Janine learns the importance of a date.Continued.





	

"It's been exactly one week since I saw you last. Do you plan these meetings out?" She asks playfully.

"What date is it?" He grins back.

"The 2nd of May."

He stiffens.

"Something wrong?" All those years with men like the Holmes brothers and Charles Magnussen has taught her to recognise the signals.

"They must be celebrating." He almost whispers, as though he was lost somewhere else.

"Percy?" She asks.

A tear rolls down his cheek. He closes his eyes.  
When he opens them again, his expression is different.

He stands and looks around at the rather empty book shop, then takes her arm.

Before Janine can process what is going.on, she hears a loud pop and suddenly she is in a different room.

Percy turns to her resolutely, cupping her face and leaning down to kiss her.

Janine stares at him in shock.

"What did you just do?"

He takes a deep breath.

"Janine, do you believe in magic?"


End file.
